custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Xharios (Maccyverse)
The Toa Xharios is a Toa Team stationed on the planet Xhio that currently consists of 6 members. History Formation When 3 long-lost Toa stones were found on Spherus Magna, 3 Matoran were chosen: Ferrum, a Fe-Matoran, Akirak, a Ak-Matoran and Tezun, a Ta-Matoran. These 3 were transformed into Toa and became the Toa Xharios. After Xhio was discovered, and Neia was found to be alive, the Toa Xharios were dispatched there. They were transported in the same way Neia was, by a drop ship using stasis pods. Upon entering stasis, the Toa were asleep for more than a year before eventual arrival on Xhio. Arrival on Xhio Upon arrival, the Toa wandered for a few days, searching for any other sign of habitation. They eventually found the village where Siela and Neia resided, and announced their arrival to the population. The villagers were very pleased to have 3 Toa from off-world protecting them. Neia, who, upon realization, reconciled with Ferrum, who turned out to be an old friend of hers, and Neia was very happy to see him as a Toa. Siela was suspicious at first, as it turned out she had never heard of the Toa, but after some time, she grew accustomed to the team. Jekkai and Iruini After some time, the Toa of Ice, Jekkai, and the Toa of Air, Iruini, were sent to Xhio to help train the Toa Xharios, as they were more experienced than Ferrum, Akirak and Tezun. At some point in time, Jekkai, and on occasion, Siela and Neia, went to a river and balanced on a rock. For some reason, it felt very familiar to him. Cylan When Cylan arrived on the planet, she was greeted by the Toa. Cylan, upon realization that this was a Toa Tean, requested to join, eager to help fight. Ferrum asked for a vote, and all of them raised their hands, making Cylan the official sixth member of the Toa Xharios. Later, when they were showing her around the outskirts of the village, they were ambushed by Tazerok, who was a Zeverek bounty hunter, although none of the Toa knew who he was, much to his chagrin. Tazerok challenged Cylan to a duel because of her having a gun instead of a melee weapon like the others. She accepted this duel, with the risk of losing her gun to Tazerok and being brought to Teridax. Although she gained the upper hand, she was eventually defeated and taken to Teridax, where she was hung in a cell in shackles, not saying a word, accepting her capture while praying her new teammates would come rescue her. To be continued... Trivia *Ferrum's name comes from Iron in Latin. *The name Xharios was just thought up at the top of Maccy's head, as well as Akirak and Tezun's names. *Tezun was originally supposed to be a Glatorian, but this idea was scrapped. *Ferrum was originally supposed to be entered in Windfall's Toa Hagah contest, but Maccy ultimately forgot completely about it. *Cylan speaks in a sort-of robotic and sophisticated voice, but she is NOT an android, rather it is simply her way of speaking. *Jekkai was allowed by BobTheDoctor27 to be used by Maccy. Appearances *The Stories of Xhio *The Stories of Xhio: Book 2: Darkness Approaches *The Stories of Xhio: Book 3: Darkness Falls Gallery Category:Toa Category:Toa Teams